The LOST Battle
by livetogetherdiealone
Summary: Emma has woken up on The Island with nothing but her first name. Normally, she would stay out of the way, but when she feels she's caused Claire and Charlie to disappear shebecomes involved. Why is she having these weird visions? Nobody knows. When she meets Henry Gale, much more is revealed. Oc/Oc Oc/Oc


**Thought I'd start anew with the story. If The Secret Battle doesn't work, we can try this story. Poll is up for you to decide. I could work better with LOST because there isn't all that extra. Except for the Others, Smoke Monster, Polar Bears, Hatches, Guns, Jacob… Anyways, I can move my story around a lot better. Same character from other story. I would like two OCs that know Emma and are either with the tail section or the Others. On the plane there actually is a girl named Emma but let's pretend there wasn't. Comprende? Ghooda! – LTDA**

_October 7, 2004_

_**It's been a little more than two weeks since Oceanic Flight 815 crashed on this island, and I still don't remember any more than my first name. Jack Shephard, a doctor who was on the flight too, told me my memory should come back in 8 to 12 days. It's been 14 days and nothing's changed. Earlier today, I was looking through the last of the luggage and found this notebook. Thought it'd be nice if I could keep track of the events happening here. I am one of 48 survivors from the middle section.**_

_Sincerely, _

_Emma_

I closed my notebook and drifted off to sleep in my little tent by the jungle.

A scream pierced the night causing me to jump up and walk outside. The other survivors woke up too and started to talk. One voice stood out in particular.

"Shut her up, already! Second freaking time this week!" Sawyer's southern drawl yelled. I hate Sawyer sometimes. Since my tent is the closest to his and I was grumpy, I went over to the con-man.

"What the heck is wrong with you Sawyer!? Claire's never been mean to you." People like him made my head hurt and I couldn't stand it. He looked at me as if I were crazy. His busted lip caused me to remember what Sayid had done. News came around that Sayid had tortured Sawyer for something. Probably bad if it was Sawyer. Then Sayid had just left.

"What's it to you, Blue? She could wake the dead. Besides, you're a child and don't need that much sleep." My jaw set in anger and I just walked closer to the shoreline. I don't think I ever was a child. Claire had told me I looked 13 years. Possibly 14.

"What? That's all the fight I get outa you, Blue?" I hear from behind. Once I had asked him why he called me that. He told me my eyes were the color of this ocean. That made sense because I spent most of my time on the beach or in the water. When Jack found the Caves inside the jungle, I wasn't happy. It's great we have unlimited water supply there, but we don't get this view. That's why I decided to stay on the beach.

"It's not worth it, Sawyer." I whispered as sat on the hill. I crossed my legs criss-cross and shut my eyes. The cool, ocean breeze washed over me and blew back my auburn hair. I slowly was drawn into sleep by the sound of the crashing waves.

_I was in the forest and that surprised me. Three people were in the middle of a clearing. Two of them I immediately recognized. Charlie and Claire. The third was a man I had seen around but didn't know him.  
"Ethan!" Charlie exclaimed. "Where's Jack?" Claire grew terrified with understanding and Charlie stepped in front of her protectively. I knew something was wrong._

My eyes shot open. The sky had turned from black to blue since I had seen it last night. What I just saw, something told me it wasn't a dream. Without shoes on, I stood up and brushed sand off my torn jeans and yellow shirt. I ran up the beach, past many onlookers, and through the forest to the caves. The green trees blurred by as I ran. Sticks and stones tore at my feet but I didn't feel it. Adrenaline coursed through my veins.

"Jack!" I yelled. "JACK! JA- oof!" I ran into a large figure and the force of it had knocked me down. I gazed up at the canopy with streams of light coming in. A pair of hazel eyes looked down at me with surprise and helped me up.

"What's wrong Emma?" The doctor asked.

"Some guy named Ethan-" I tried to say, but was cut off by Hurley.

"Dude, listen to me. Ethan _wasn't on the plane. _I think he's the one-"

"Who's been attacking Claire and abducted both of them." I finished with a pant and wiped sweat off my face with the back of my hand. Jack's expression asked me how I knew this, but I didn't have time to answer. Jack started to head around, yelling, if anyone had seen Ethan.

"Has anybody seen, Ethan?" The frantic doctor repeated.

"Yeah, he went to gather some wood. Why, is something wrong? Is he okay?" Michael asks unaware of the issue at hand._ Oh my god, the thing I saw was true! How did I see that? _These questions and the situation made me feel guilty.

"Where's Charlie?" Jack panicked.

"What?" Kate says worriedly at Jack.

"Where's Charlie?" He repeated louder than last. Watching this unravel frightened me. It also told me I needed to help.

"He went after Claire." Locke grimly said. I should have gotten there sooner! A wave of panic washed over me along with a sense of urgency. If I didn't help, this would haunt me forever. Doctor Jack Shephard and John Locke raced into the mess of green. I got up and tried to pass Kate to follow them, but she grabbed my wrist that caused me to stop and look at her. The look on her face said '_don't'. _When she let go, I went a few feet away and sat on a small boulder awkwardly. Normally, I would have let the adults handle this but this time I needed to help. Things were changing and I wanted to be a part of it.

**So, how did you like it? Remember I still need OCs. Requirements at bottom. The first 2 submitted I will use, so hurry!**

**Full name:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Family (If any):**

**Strengths/weaknesses:**

**Extra Info?:**


End file.
